conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheksna
Sheksna, officially the Sheksnan Federation (Tulovian: Шекснан Федиратси, tr Sheksnan Fediratsi) is a country located in eastern Evrosia, bordering the United Socialist States of Tulov to the south and west, Auraxia to the northwest, Acarn to the north and east, and Nikolskia to the southeast. The Sheksnan economy is largely dominated by mining sector, while it's other industries struggle to function. Throughout it's entire history, Sheksna had been a part of the Tulovian Kingdom, gaining independence only after the Third Tulovian Civil War and the fall of the monarchy in 1997. Since then, Sheksna has struggled as an independent state, as the nation is landlocked, completely mountainous, and suffers from extremely harsh winters. The capital and largest city of Sheksna is Leurvsk, which is home to roughly eight million people and situated in the east of the nation, and once served as an important stronghold for the Tulovian Kingdom. History Originally a series of princely states, the main areas that now make up Sheksna were conquered and incorporated into the Tulovian Kingdom between the years 1211 and 1214, by King Ratibor Shvernik the Great. The territories of Sheksna have never suffered the effects of a foreign invasion, and remained mostly free from war until the Second Tulovian Civil War, when much of it's land was occupied by the short lived Republic of Tulov before being liberated and reincorporated into the Tulovian Kingdom. With the breakout of the Third Tulovian Civil War and the general deterioration of life within the Tulovian Kingdom, separatism emerged within the region for the first time, and with the fall of the monarchy an independent Sheksna emerged. Geography The land area of Sheksna is estimated to be around (Pending...), with the entire nation being mountainous, and the northernmost areas of the nation remaining under year round snow. Sheksna experiences very mild summers and incredibly harsh winters, with temperatures as low as -72°C(-97.6°F) reported in some areas, and a record high temperature of 31°C(-87.8°F) reported in the capital of Leurvsk. Demographics As of the most recent census results, January 18th, 2016, the current population of Sheksna was at 57,973,400, with the population largely concentrated in the south. 87% of the population resides within cities, while the rest remain scattered throughout the country side. The population of Sheksna grows at a rate of 0.8% per year. Nearly the entire population of Sheksna is ethnic Tulovian, with only a nominal amount of other ethnicities being present within the country, due to immigration. Tulovian is the only language spoken within the nation. Religion Though religion had begun to slowly die out in Sheksna during the mid 1900s, it has begun to make a resurgence since the nation's independence. Rachitism is the predominant religion within Sheksna, with 78% of the population adhering to it, as well as being the religion of the state. Olaran has also been making a resurgence, with 6% of the populace adhering to the religion. Government Sheksna is a federal semi-presidential republic, wherein the President is the head of state and the Prime Minister is the head of government. Sheksna's government is structured as a multi-party representative democracy, with the federal government composed of three branches: : Legislative: The National Congress, made up of the Federal Senate and the Chamber of Deputies, adopts federal law, declares war, approves treaties, and has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the President. :Executive The President is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, may veto legislation before it becomes law, appoint a personal cabinet and other officers who administer and enforce federal laws. :Judiciary The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the President with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those deemed unconstitutional. The President is elected by popular vote for a eight-year term, and may run for an indefinite number of terms. Foreign Relations Sheksna's foreign relations are comprised largely of the other Tulovian breakaway states of Nikolskia, Atkarsky, and Terengul, which server as it's primary trade partners and has open borders with. Sheksna also maintains very close relations with Krasnodaria and Lvov-Rovne, which are viewed as vital allies against the USST, which it has considered to be an enemy state since it's formation in 1997. Economy Sheksna has a capitalist mixed economy, which has been growing ever more stagnant in recent years, despite the nation's abundant mineral resources. The nation is without an agricultural industry of it's own, and must import all agricultural products from other nations, as well as most consumer products. The national GDP is quite low, and has been steadily shrinking. Culture Being ethnically Tulovian, Sheksna shares it's culture with the USST and other Tulovian states, with vary minor variations. Tulovians are very hardworking, competitive. Sheksnan cuisine is based largely around deer, elk and other meats, with carrots and potatoes being some of the main ingredients in most Sheksnan dishes. Like most Tulovians, Sheksnans are known to be excessive chocoholics. Military Military service in Sheksna is compulsory, with every male Sheksnan citizen between the ages of 18 to 35 being required to serve four years in the military. Sheksna spends roughly 12% of it's GDP on it's armed forces, with the bulk of it's military in it's land forces. The Sheksnan Air Force is rather small, and the nation is without a navy. Category:Tulov